Battle for Disney Final Mix
by FigmentJedi
Summary: An updated and more refined version of Battle for Disney including prologue and new material. 3rd Prologue chapter up. A heroes journey for Figment and the Fab Four.
1. Preface

Battle for Disney: Final Mix

Preface:

I know it's kind of odd that I'm doing a "Final Mix" of Battle for Disney when I haven't even finished it yet, but I've just had too many ideas for improvement that I think it would be better in a separate document. After all, I'd want to spare readers from a 'George Lucas-ing' of the old post. Don't expect for the old BFD post to be updated for a while, though I still want to see how far on I can get with it. In other words, it's going to be on hiatus for a while.

Structure wise, it is the same though with new additions such as the Unicorn in Beastly Kingdom, a subplot about Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and some general refreshing and other new stuff.

Characters belong to Disney, Lego, WB, Toho, Daiei and Universal.

Godzilla, Anguirus, King Ghidorah, King Seesar, Rodan, Mothra, Baragon, Battra, Megalon, Manda, Minilla, Mechagodzilla, Gotengo and the character designs belong to Toho (sorry, just had to put that in)


	2. Prologue I

Battle for Disney: Final Mix

Prologue:

Ages ago, at the beginnings of time, there was nothing in the dark void. Countless ages of there being nothing in the dark, soon there came one little spark. A spark of the imagination. And from the spark came the canvas of time and space for numerous tales to be told and the forces of Light and Darkness, manifested into two colossal dragons, came into being to help grow the sown seeds of life on scattered worlds, distributing their power to allow the inhabitants to eventually make their own decisions of their side, the powers being distributed evenly.

For eons the two dragons kept to their tasks in an orderly way, but, being opposite, eventually came into conflict as the dark dragon grew bored of the mostly passive way that he had spread his darkness. Thus, looking for some amusement to his eternal task, the dark dragon became a merciless destroyer of life, regardless of side. Stars had been annihilated, consumed into darkness. Planets were ravaged, at the very best life mostly extinguished, the very worst, off the great canvas completely.

Because of the dark dragon's power abuse, the light dragon set out to stop his crazed brother, their clashes taking place on numerous battlefields, though even if the dark dragon retreated, there was still a huge amount of devastation wracked upon the hapless planet. This went on for ages until the two dragons arrived to a small blue planet rich with life called Earth. Being aided by the native creatures, massive reptiles and the extraterrestrial refugees they protected, the light dragon succeeded in defeating his dark brother, though at the cost of the lives of nearly all of his new allies and imprisonment inside the planet with his defeated foe. Earth itself, for its small size, held a great secret that set it apart from almost everywhere else in the universe. It was a gateway to other worlds born of the sparks.

The gateway to the worlds held by the planet, known as the Fantasy Realm, connected it to other worlds of the fantastic and unusual, waiting to be discovered by inquisitive minds in years to come or, lead to the birth of new ones. It was the discovery of the Fantasy Realm years later by a dark man that once walked in the light that led to the reawakening of the dark dragon. Using the powers of the worlds, he amassed an army and created his own wicked beings to try and conquer the planet. He nearly succeeded in his plans, but was foiled when the Earth's guardians and the dragon of light destroyed his empire.

The Fantasy Realm would not be opened again for millennia, until the dawning of cinema and the art form of animation. The toons themselves had their homes in the Fantasy Realm connected to the outside world through a place named Toontown and as more characters came into being, their homes connected into Toontown and became one large community. The man of the dark returned in a toon guise nearly succeeded in destroying Toontown by trying to sever their ties with humanity by creating distrust and even trying to annihilate the city completely with the chemical weapon known as Dip, which he himself ended up falling to. Since then, Toontown became larger and eventually changed into a hub for countless worlds of animation. Monsters arose as well to trouble humanity and toon alike, the two uniting against the monster threat and eventually coming to terms with the creatures, giving them a home where they would be safe from human opposition and allowing humanity to understand them better. And the toons of Toontown themselves expanded their home outside of their world, in particular, the toons of Disney, who made homes for themselves within or connected to the Disney parks worldwide. Now, there is a new story to be told about one of Disney's lesser known, yet popular, characters and how the return of darkness would ruin his life until he became one of the many to make a stand against it.


	3. Prologue II: Endless Night

Battle for Disney: Final Mix

Prologue II: Endless Night

If one looks at practically any good Disney character, they will find that they've all lived a happily ever after. However, there is one character whose good times came to a terrible end as he lost his home and creator. It happened a few short weeks after the disappearance of one J. Thaddeus Toad from his Floridian home on September 7th, 1998. Though he'd end up turning up a few years later, most everyone was worried sick about what happened to the eccentric amphibian. Mickey himself vowed to try and investigate the matter and stop whatever being captured Toad from striking again.

October 10th, 1998:

Night was falling onto the park as Dreamfinder looked from the pavilion windows with a deep contemplating gaze. As closing time neared, he knew full well his time in the parks was about to end as well. He kept quiet about it to Figment though, assuming what he predicted would not come to pass. Regardless of what would happen tonight, the Imagination Institute agreed to have a place for Figment and Dreamfinder stay inside the laboratory. The keeper of the sparks looked out from the glass pyramid, deep in thought as the guests in the park headed towards World Showcase for the nighttime shows. Figment walked up to his silent creator.

"What's wrong DF?" Figment asked.

"Figment, do you think that you can handle yourself alone?" Dreamfinder replied.

"Why?" Figment hesitantly asked.

"My time in the park runs short. Though Dr. Channing wants us to stay here, I have the feeling that someone else wants us out." Dreamfinder explained. "But don't be frightened. Just remember that imagination is the key to unlock hidden wonders, and or course, a way to get out of trouble."

As time passed ever closer to closing, things became rather quiet outside and two lone figures walked towards the doors. One was almost crablike in appearance, the other a large brute almost reminiscent of Brer Bear back in the Magic Kingdom. The big one broke through the glass doors.

"Krekka! That's an automatic door you moron!" the green creature exclaimed.

"Sorry Nidhiki…" Krekka replied.

The two were about to pass through the broken doors when a third figure, one that distinctly stood out with his large round ears, fought back against the Dark Hunters.

"Mickey! He needs help!" Figment said, running down the spiral stairs.

"Figment no! It's too dangerous!" Dreamfinder yelled, running in pursuit.

Mickey was holding his own at first, but Nidhiki soon immobilized him with an energy web.

"Do you suppose _he'll _like having the leader of the club in addition to our other targets." Nidhiki taunted.

Nidhiki's head soon shot forward from a kick from behind. Figment flipped through the air to defend Mickey, but Dreamfinder soon came between the dragon and the hunter.

"Figment go! Get Mickey and yourself out of here!" Dreamfinder commanded.

Figment hesitantly nodded and picked Mickey up, quickly flying him out of the furious battle as Krekka tried firing on the escaping duo. Dreamfinder shot a fireball at Krekka to distract him from what he was trying to do, only to bring both hunters to him.

Figment and the injured Mickey soon entered the Institute's main entrance at the Magic Eye Theater.

"Figment! What's wrong with you and Mickey? Are you all right?" Channing asked.

"Dreamfinder's in trouble. Mickey tried to save us from two monsters, only for him to get in trouble and forcing me and him to run away." Figment explained.  
"You have to stay here for the moment now." Channing said.

"But Dreamfinder's in trouble!" Figment yelled.

"But you don't stand a chance against those two on your own. I think Dreamfinder wanted to make sure that you'd get away. And I'm thinking he's beyond help now." Channing replied.

"Why are you saying that?" Figment angrily asked.

"Cause those two monsters just dragged Dreamfinder away and teleported off…" Channing said.

Figment turned and saw them teleport off, instantly collapsing with grief.

Mickey regained consciousness, rising up for a moment.

"That didn't help Channing…" Mickey slightly slurred, "I'm going to go talk to him."

Figment walked into the pavilion again, finding Dreamfinder's hat and scarf on the steps of the ImageWorks staircase.

"I know how you're feeling. I've experienced the same." Mickey explained.

"You mean Walt?" Figment asked.

"Not just Walt. Let me tell you something I've kept quiet for years." Mickey replied.

"I'm listening." Figment said with an open ear.

"You've heard of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit? I mean besides the switching hands of his contract that led to my creation?" Mickey queried.

"His career went bust shortly after yours began?" Figment said.

"Actually, it ended in the beginning of the forties. But it was more than newer stars that did it. As well as why he's never been seen for almost 60 years. After his last short, he only stayed in Toontown for a few years. Until he saw the face of evil that nearly destroyed it," confessed Mickey.

"Judge Doom?" Figment asked with horror.

"He was one of the only witnesses of the murder of Teddy Valiant. At that time Doom hadn't created the Dip. However he instilled enough fright in Oswald's heart that he just disappeared off the face of the earth. He told me what had happened before he went missing as well as to keep it a secret, so that Doom or his weasels wouldn't pursue me or anyone else close to me." Mickey finished.

"So, DF's doomed to fade away into obscurity, never to be seen again? Like that's going to make me feel better…" Figment yelled, running up the staircase to the ImageWorks.

"Figment, wait! I didn't mean that way…" Mickey shouted before sighing and heading out with a glum face.

Figment looked outside from the glass pyramids, standing in the same spot Dreamfinder had earlier in the night, looking incredibly depressed. Soon, he started hearing a mysterious noise: a mysterious singing followed by the sounds of bells and chimes. He turned back to see what was behind him, only for a bright glow to come underneath him. Stepping back, the glow took the form of a shining cross within a circle. From the symbol, two small figures emerged followed by a light illuminating a much larger one outside. The two tiny figures took the form of a pair of fairies, identical except for the colors they wore, one in red and the other blue. The large figure outside took the form of a giant moth, quickly identified by Figment as Mothra, though she took on a much smaller size and a bright translucent form.

"Dragon of dreams, we come to you in your time of need." The red fairy, Moll declared.

"You're going to help me get Dreamfinder back? Didn't think that the Elias would pay any attention to me." Figment asked.

"Yes and no," the blue fairy, Lora, explained, "We cannot be the ones to rescue him, that is a journey you must go on."

"But we can help you by giving you these." Moll continued as the light form of Mothra placed two glowing orbs and a backpack at Figment's feet.

"That backpack is an idea bag. Dreamfinder meant to give it to you tonight, but didn't have the chance. Take the two orbs in hand, young dragon…" Lora explained.

Figment grasped the orbs, which crackled with energy between his fingertips, forming into two glowing blades.

"Those are the sparkblades, formed from the very sparks of imagination. Use them wisely. Though you have the tools to fight, you still lack the training and discipline to actually use them well." Moll explained.

"So when can I start?" Figment asked eagerly.

"Patience dragon of dreams. Evil has its eyes fixed on your home. You'll have to stay hidden for a while and then, once the time comes, strike the darkness and save the Dreamfinder and the rest of those caught in evil's grip. Come the advent of the new millennium, a man in gold and white will come to Epcot and help in your training to battle the darkness." The Elias said, returning to light form and receding into the Elias seal, along with the apparition of Mothra.

"Remember our words and those of Dreamfinder. Your imagination is the key to unlock the hidden wonders of the world," the two voices said before completely fading.

Figment was left alone in the darkened pavilion with the gifts and the Elias' departing words.

"Like I'll ever forget what Dreamfinder taught me…" Figment said before heading to bed, though restless, brimming with questions and concerns about his future and that of everyone else in Walt Disney World.


	4. Prologue III: Deep Dive

Battle for Disney: Final Mix

Note: Eliminated the Tapestries prologue chapter in favor of going the route I had initially written the whole prologue in with flashbacks in mid-battle.

Kaiju-Q TV, mentioned in the flashback is intended as a precursor to BS Digital Q, which will show up later in the story. Speaking of which, the Godzilla battle portion is mostly there to establish my alternate ending to Godzilla 1984/Godzilla 1985, which is indeed an important event to the story.

And yes, that ending's a cheap shout out to 'Another Believer' from Meet the Robinsons.

Prologue III: Deep Dive

The night of Dreamfinder's disappearance seemed to never end for Figment, though it did indeed finally pass. Just before Figment slipped off into an incredibly silent sleep, he spied three figures coming to the door speaking with Channing, only to turn back. He didn't know who they were then, but they would be an essentially part of the tapestry of tales that made up the next few years. To keep Figment safe from any further trouble, the Institute practically locked Figment within its walls. The Millennium Celebration soon came and as the Elias predicted, the man in gold and white, known only as the Sage of Time, arrived in Epcot to lead the Tapestry of Nations festival in World Showcase as well as act as Figment's new teacher. As time passed, the Sage himself encountered the Dark Hunters, though willingly turned himself in, to protect Figment as well as seemingly challenge their master, though this battle was apparently a loosing one as he wasn't seen again. In his stead, he left three Dreamseekers who Figment got along with very well when finding they wanted to work as Dreamfinder's apprentices until he disappeared. The trio including Leonardo Columbus; a tanned figure with white hair representing exploration and discover, Cosmo; who wore an odd crystal hat and a suit of blue representing space and the great unknown, and Elfin; the red haired girl in green representing emotions and the beauty of nature.

The Dreamseekers' time in Epcot was arguably some of the happiest times Figment ever had since the loss of Dreamfinder. However, all good things have to come to an end. The 100 Years of Magic celebration that brought the Dreamseekers to Epcot was coming to an end and despite the other parades remaining, Tapestry of Dreams would end. And Figment and the Dreamseekers knew full well that this could tear them apart considering the Dark Hunters could very easily come after them with their role in the parks gone.

March 6th, 2003:

It had become a dark and stormy night as the last run of the parade ended and the park later closed for the night. But Figment didn't want to give up on the hopes of finding some way of sparing his friends from the Dark Hunters that would inevitably come or even worse, their dark master. He was walking with the Dreamseekers back to the Imagination pavilion, hoping that things wouldn't go ahead as he feared.

"We'll just get back upstairs and hopefully this will all blow over." Figment said uneasily.

Elfin's senses kicked in as she had the feeling that the Dark Hunters were on the move.

"I'm sorry to say Fig, but I don't think they'll leave us alone…" Elfin cried.

"We keep going then. It's harder to go after a moving target." Figment exclaimed.

They had entered the pavilion and were just coming to the ImageWorks staircase, where Figment had set up a small apartment of sorts when the Dreamseekers first came to Epcot.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Cosmo said uneasily.

That clichéd Star Wars quote couldn't have come at a better time as the sound of four legged footsteps followed by stomps of a creature with no sense of stealth could be heard. Figment instantly went into a flashback to almost five years ago to the night of Dreamfinder's downfall. The portions of that battle he didn't see as he ran off to Channing appeared before his very eyes. Outside of the vision, the Hunters had already began their attack and the flashback merged with what was going on now as the Dreamseekers fought for their lives alongside Dreamfinder. He could only watch frozen in fear as Elfin called to Figment to run just as Dreamfinder had before. The others joined him as Nidhiki's energy nets entrapped the seekers.

"You're next little dragon!" Nidhiki yelled as Figment finally chose to beat feet.

He dashed into the rain, quickly donning a black coat and hiding in the shadows as he watched the hunters take the three Dreamseekers out of the pavilion, flying towards the wand on Spaceship Earth. Figment ran towards the base of that cursed structure as more memories came into his mind.

He saw the night the Sage of Time left. The Dark Hunters, still prowling after Figment for Figment, had the dragon cornered when the man in gold and white stepped in.

"Leave him out of this!" the Sage of Time exclaimed.

"Why should we spare this little dragon whelp?" Nidhiki asked.

"Your master and I are old acquaintances, he'd be much happier with me as your trophy. I'll save you the struggle if you leave Figment out of this!" the Sage explained.

"No, you can't!" Figment said.

"I have to Fig. You still have a quest to embark on in times ahead. Don't want you to miss it. Besides, I've dealt with these kinds before…" the Sage reassured Figment.

Nidhiki chained up the Sage and a dark portal opened behind him and Krekka as they teleported off to who knows where…

Figment arrived at the base of the wand and looked up at the Hunters perched towards the top. Dark creatures with glowing eyes emerged from the shadows, surrounding Figment. They were soon repulsed slightly back as a glowing light surrounded Figment, heralded by a flock of golden moths and the sparkblades forming in Figment's hands. The light surrounding Figment took on the shape of Mothra's symbol and Figment formed the glowing orbs in his hands into a pair of swords. He quickly cut through the Heartless hordes and ran up the surface of the wand to engage his hated enemies. Nidhiki leapt down after Figment while Krekka held the restrained Dreamseekers in a large net. As Nidhiki got closer though, he swooped out of Figment's way as another shadowy figure materialized, knocking Figment down to the ground. Figment was stunned, slowly pushing himself up from the rough fall and seeing the terrifying figure that stood before him. Another memory flashed in front of him, that of Elfin's story of how the Dreamseekers came to Epcot, one that chilled him to the bone.

Figment saw Elfin sitting alone at the Electric Umbrella. She was looking quite glum; a contrast to the optimism Figment had known her for.

"Elfin? What's wrong?" Figment asked.

"Oh, nothing…" she replied.

"You've got that whole 'remembering a traumatic past' look to you. There is something wrong." Figment said back.

"You see, me, Cosmo and Leonardo were part of that pixie colony that took part in Light Magic." She began explaining. "I was one of the dancers, while Leo and my brother worked on some of the more technical aspects. Of course, I and pretty much everyone else figured that the show was pretty awful compared to the Electrical Parade. Mickey however, saw potential in the three of us and offered to give us a job working with Dreamfinder as his new apprentices. The show's run soon came to an end and as we were about to say our goodbyes, something just came out of nowhere and destroyed the entire colony. If it weren't for Mickey, we may not have survived. All I can remember about that evil man shrouded in shadows were those eyes, radiating with absolute hatred accompanied by an insane laughter that singed your very soul. But the eyes were the worst part of it. Those eyes…"

Figment knew full well whom he was now facing but didn't say a word. He merely engaged the dark being in battle as he furiously began slashing blindly at him with his two swords, though each blow he made was quickly parried. The being grabbed Figment and threw him into the support pylons of the geosphere looming above them, only to grab the dragon once more and toss him towards Innoventions. Flying through the air, Figment dazedly looked up, spying the Dark Hunters flying with the seekers in tow, realizing that the dark being was only stalling for time to allow his minions to get away. Another image soon flashed in his mind to motivate him.

Figment saw an image from years back, all the way to 1984, an event that didn't shape his life as much as it did the world: the second downfall of the King of the Monsters, Godzilla. After a shocking change in character from his Earth defending days of the seventies, the saurian rampaged once more through Tokyo, and in the midst of the Cold War, nearly started a nuclear crisis with both Russia and the US taking an interest in affairs. Upon the destruction of the new Earth Defense Force ship Super X, a last ditch effort to stop Godzilla was put into place by luring him to the volcanic Mount Mihara through the use of seabird calls, a sound reminiscent of the monster king's ocean home. When reaching the summit, the machine malfunctioned and Godzilla seemed to come out of a trance, pausing to look what he had done, almost with a shocked look on his face.

Figment recalled watching it all with Dreamfinder on a Kaiju-Q TV newscast.

"Strange, it looks like he's feeling guilty about all that." Figment commented.

"Godzilla, especially this one, doesn't usually act this way. He is indeed an untamable force of nature like storms and tremor, but a living one with a sense of right and wrong. That's what he fought for in the past and what he wants to start doing again, to rid himself of whatever dark specter caused him to do it." Dreamfinder explained.

The monster king growled and began to head back down the mountain, though was quickly greeted by the EDF's flagship Gotengo. Looking onto the memory, Figment remembered what happened after that as the drill headed ship sent Godzilla plunging into the volcano. But he had forgotten after all those years one of the most iconic parts of that brief battle: the giant saurian letting out a defiant and proud roar upon engaging the ship.

Figment struggled to get up and flew after them while the dark figure teleported into the shadows heading up into the quickly opening clouds. Figment had caught up to the two biomechanical bandits and an aerial battle ensued. Despite his flight ability, Krekka was definitely not designed for a battle in the sky as he kept attacking the air and constantly tumbling. Nidhiki facepalmed and flew towards the dragon firing energy bolts while keeping the net of captives on his back. Figment flew towards him, deflecting the energy shots. The Dark Hunter fired them faster and Figment struggled to keep up and dodge them, but stopped one bolt in the midst of his swords and sent it back, knocking the crab like creature over. Figment flew towards the plummeting net where muffled screaming could be heard. As the dragon flew down though, a dark bolt of energy arced down and levitated it up to a dark tower floating in the clouds. The two Dark Hunters teleported back into the spiked fortress, figuring that its guards could do the rest. The energy bolt dragged the net into an open hatch at the bottom but as Figment flew towards it, another dark bolt emerged to grab him. Figment freezed at the sight of the second bolt, though the purple lighting changed direction as a yellow bolt, from a window on the tower, deflected it, as if to protect him. Nine cloaked creatures on ferocious steeds soon emerged from the castle with a terrifying scream, though the lighting bolt again returned and the light caused them to scurry while the force sent Figment plummeting back down. Figment looked up at the slowly fading tower with a glum feeling, realizing he had failed. Feeling sore in both body and spirit he slipped off into unconsciousness, plummeting to the park below, into the direction of the Fountain of Nations in Future World.

Figment woke up in Mouse Gears, long after they closed up shop for the night.

"Ah, you're awake then!" Channing cheerily greeted.

"What happened?" Figment asked woozily.

"Took quite a dive there." Fud Wrapper explained as the rapping bag came into view with the rest of Food Rocks' performers.

"Haven't seen such endurance from anyone, soldier" General Knowledge of Cranium Command commented.

"Dreamseekers okay?" Figment quietly asked.

"Sorry to tell you this son, they're in enemy hands now…" the General regretfully said.

"Gotta get 'em back, gotta get to that fort!" Figment exclaimed.

"Wait, a fortress in the sky?" Buzzy skeptically asked.

"Must have taken a bump to the head, there's no such thing…" Channing said.

"No, it was there you talentless hack!" Figment yelled at Channing.

Some of the others gasped at Figment's remark.

"If you don't believe me, I'll go back there on my own!" Figment continued.

"Even if its there," Channing said, "you can't just fly up on your own. Can't storm such a place without a better way of getting up there."

Figment looked angrily back at Channing, but stopped when his eyes gazed at the Dreammobile in the store's rafters.

"That's it!" Figment exclaimed.

"Rebuild the Dreammobile, or something even better!" Figment declared, "Then I can rescue the Dreamseekers… and Dreamfinder."

"What about the others up there?" Channing asked, though quickly was ignored as Figment ran out, fully energized, to start planning his rescue vehicle. His ideas may have been seen as somewhat crazy, but he'd make of them another believer.


	5. Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

Battle for Disney: Final Mix

Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

January 3rd, 2004

Epcot, after hours

Months of hard work and explosive attempts finally bared fruit as Figment finished his working prototype for his Dream Speeder project. The Dream Speeder's design was mostly based off of the Dreamcatcher vehicle Dreamfinder had, though was much more compact with the balloon and Idea Bag combined to form the back and roof of the vehicle. Wings protruded from the sides in addition to a booster engine to allow for a more aerodynamic flight capability. To top it off, the vehicle had a capacity of five, convenient for Figment's simple plan of going into the dark fortress, grabbing Dreamfinder and the three Dreamseekers, and getting the hell out. Figment made a few last minute adjustments before bringing it out to Millennium Plaza to show everyone.

"That'll do it, I think…" Figment said to himself as he brought the vehicle out of a garage in Test Track, arguably the best place in the park to work on his project.

Figment had told everybody earlier on that he'd be showing it off after closing, but hardly found anyone in the plaza. The only ones around besides after hours cast members were Buzzy, the General, and Dr. Channing.

"Any idea where the others are?" Figment asked.

"Figment, I'm not sure that they'll make it." Channing hesitantly remarked.

"Meh, I'll just start without them." Figment replied just as he cleared his throat. "Esteemed... handful of people, remember Dreamfinder's Dreamcatcher? I've taken it upon myself to take what I could find to make faster, better, stronger than it was before. A craft capable of collecting dreams and fighting nightmares." Figment declared.

Just then, large crashing noises came from the direction of The Land. Figment's confidence turned to unease.

"I'm guessing that's what you meant by them not making it, huh." Figment remarked.

"Didn't you realize this was the last day of Food Rocks? Or have you been too busy to notice?" Channing asked.

"I'm going over there." Figment said as he started the engines and flew off towards the pavilion.

The flight did not last long.

The speeder crashed to the ground just a few feet past the outer rim of Innoventions. Figment popped the cockpit window open, coughing and emerging from a cloud of smoke. The glowing eyes of the Dark Hunters appeared in the distance, almost staring mockingly at the dragon, before they teleported off in a puff of dark smoke. Figment slammed his fist on the smoldering hood. A few crashing noises later and all of Figment's hard work fell apart at the seams. Figment yelled in frustration and ran off to the glass pyramids of the Imagination pavilion. He shoved all his plans and models aside in frustration before heading to his bed to mope. When lying in his bed though, something caught his eye. There were two familiar plaid objects: the blimp balloon and Idea Bag of the Dreamcatcher, accompanied by a note.

"Some pieces of advice to light your way: Keep Moving Forward, yet never loose sight of the past."

Figment grabbed his backpack and put the card inside.

"Weird, like one of those Calls to Adventure, spiritual journey things." Figment remarked.

Figment walked out of the pavilion with resolve, past a tired looking Dr. Channing.

"Going on a mystic journey of understanding to Rafiki's, see ya later!" Figment explained rather quickly as he flew off.

As Figment left, Channing tiredly smiled.

"Take your time Fig, I need the break…" Channing dozily said.

Magic Kingdom 

Out of any Disney character, Mickey is probably the one most under pressure. An American icon, corporate symbol, one of the most recognizable Toons in the world and general ambassador to the Disney parks, he holds a great deal of respect and admiration worldwide. He was also one of the few characters that held any respect in the upper ranks of Disney management and only now began to exercise those powers in defending the rights of characters, especially after what had been going on in Epcot over the last few years. And in the whole Save Disney movement of Roy's, Mickey held full and open support. And management could do nothing about it, because the mouse was one of the ones that started it all and without him, everything would come crashing down. And for all the things he can't stand about the company's direction, Mickey cannot bring himself to leave it because of that same reason: he carried the Herculean task of keeping things all together.

Mickey was walking through Tomorrowland after hours that night, thinking of all of this and what to do about it. Soon, a crowd of Shadow Heartless, something Mickey hadn't seen outside the Kingdom Hearts project, emerged from the shadows of the empty land, their glowing eyes fixed on the mouse. Mickey backed away from the dark crowds and began to run for the Utilidors. Running for a door, the mouse just rapidly fired magic blasts behind him, scattering his foes. Now in the underground tunnels of the park, Mickey caught his breath as well as a glimpse of a hallway he hadn't seen before down there. The corridor was very much unlit, save for a very dim light, and was completely unnoticed by anyone else in there, as if Mickey was the only one who could see it.

"Something big is going on here. And I'm finding out what…" Mickey thought to himself.

Walking down the mysterious hallway, Mickey could barely see a thing beyond what the faint blue glow illuminated. An almost distant choral sound chimed. He soon entered a round chamber with elaborate patterns on the floor and walls, the walls themselves resembling the frames of stained glass windows. Just with a step forward into the room, the walls soon added five portraits to the bottom of each of the four walls, seeing himself, Minnie, Donald, Goofy and to his slight surprise, Figment. In awe, Mickey quickly ran out to get the others, in his excitement, missing another portrait beginning to faintly appear in the center of a small podium in the middle of the room: Walt Disney.


End file.
